


Afternoon Delight

by chickenstell



Category: TREASURE (Korea Band)
Genre: Descend after Reading, Hoonsuk, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Smut, strawberry ice cream plays an important role, usage of toys, what to tag more
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 23:28:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29197620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chickenstell/pseuds/chickenstell
Summary: Some good afternoon delight after an unexpected meeting.
Relationships: Choi Hyunsuk/Park Jihoon
Comments: 2
Kudos: 62





	Afternoon Delight

**Author's Note:**

> [This is inspired from TharnType the Series‘ meeting Tharn‘s family scene.]
> 
> and please, if you don‘t want to read stuff like this, DON‘T CONTINUE ANYMORE. 
> 
> I want to protecc you,
> 
> but if you still decided to continue then goodluck reading~

* * *

_**“I'll be deep in your legs.** _

_**I'll be making you wet.”** _

* * *

Choi Hyunsuk flaunts a flashing smile as soon as they finally reached the place where his boyfriend, Park Jihoon doesn‘t want to go for now— **the Choi‘s residence.** He‘s quite sure Jihoon might burst his frustration at home after this because this isn‘t part of their today‘s plan but the elder still decided it‘d be the best if his boyfriend will see their abode at least once before meeting his parents,

_or is it really going like what he thinks?_

“Choi Hyunsuk! I told you I‘m not yet ready to face your family!” Jihoon whispered, more like whining.

“Calm down, babe.” Hyunsuk manages to say between his chortles.

“You told me you‘re just switching your car! Please don‘t stay any longer.” the younger whined once again making Hyunsuk to blurt a cute laugh.

_His boyfriend is all grumpy once again._

“I am changing the car. No one‘s here except for my elder brother. Don‘t worry.” he responded, probably calming Jihoon because for all he know, he already looks pale and nervous.

Instead of calming down, Jihoon gets more worried because he never met his boyfriend’s siblings except for the youngest. Based on Hyunsuk, his elder brother is quite strict and eyes new people he met especially his friends.

“Sukkie, babe please let‘s go home already.” Jihoon pleads, “I want to eat you already.”

Hyunsuk can‘t help but to chuckle because of the sudden change of mood. He‘s not sure if Jihoon just wants to go home or do something even more. Hell of course, he wants to feel like eaten again by Jihoon but he really needs to change cars because he let his brother borrow his. 

Smiling because of the continous pleas of the younger, he admitted his defeat and nods.

but just as when they‘re about to leave, a man called Hyunsuk out of nowhere.

**“Hyunsuk-ah!”**

They both turned their backs and to surprise, it’s Hyunsuk‘s elder brother who called him.

_A chaos_ , Jihoon sights.

“Hyunjun hyung!” Hyunsuk manages to respond even if there‘s a guy behind him, hiding shyly.

Ironic, isn‘t it? Jihoon is taller than Hyunsuk but he‘s hiding behind the small figure of his lover.

“Have you changed the car? You‘ll let me borrow Blue?” Hyunjun happily asked.

“Just take a good care of her. She’s my baby.”

“I will surely do! Oh wait. Is that—” Hyunjun tries to check Jihoon behind his brother. “Jihoon?”

“H-Hello Hyunjun hyung.” Jihoon finally speaks when he realized Hyunjun‘s attention is now on him.

“Is this him? Your lovey dovey?” he asked, making Hyunsuk to nod after smiling.

“You‘re so cute! I‘m Hyunjun by the way. I know you well because he always talk about you when he‘s here. My single ass can‘t relate with this.” Hyunjun stated while teasing his younger brother.

“Ya! Don‘t expose me like that!” Hyunsuk retorted earning a low chuckle from the elder.

_Not bad after this awkward first meeting._

“Nice to meet you, Hyunjun hyung.” Jihoon finally got the courage to smile even if he‘s already shaking down to his bones.

“You‘re all alone, right?” Hyunsuk asked but Hyunjun just smiled meaningfully.

“Nevermind. We‘ll be going, okay?” he‘s about to turn his back again when another person called him.

**“Nii-chan!”**

Oh poor Jihoon. He thought that his boyfriend‘s elder brother is the only one he‘ll meet today but also his youngest sister, Hyori who‘s also here.

Not bad for him because he already met Hyori because luckily, he‘s close to her. What's making it hard is that they might not go home as early as they could.

Jihoon wants to eat Hyunsuk like a full-course meal already.

“You didn‘t told me Hyori‘s here too.” Hyunsuk immediately glared to Hyunjun but instead of answering, the elder showed a peace sign.

“Nii-chan! You‘re with Ji nii-chan too? I‘m so happy!” Hyori spoke as soon as she was being carried by her brother.

Jihoon always likes this mixture of Japanese and Korean language when Hyori‘s with them. It will always be appealing to his ears.

“It was unexpected, Hyori. Jihoonie and I are here to switch cars so we‘ll get going before it gets night time.” Hyunsuk explained while rubbing her soft hair.

“You‘re not going to stay, Ji nii-chan?” she asked Jihoon instead while pouting making the latter to crease his eyebrows and tries to fight the urge to stay.

“Sorry, Ri-chan. Your nii-chan will just change his car and then go home after. I‘m really sorry.” Jihoon answered as he cooed over Hyunsuk‘s youngest sister.

“But I told Ma—” Hyori ceased her talk as soon as a sound of a car‘s horn was heared.

_“Hehe... Jun nii-chan told me that you are going here so I called Mama and Papa to come home early.”_ just as when Hyori finishes her sentence, Jihoon and Hyunsuk take quick glances to each other before sighing in disbelief.

Jihoon‘s mind is going nuts. He couldn't absorb things properly. Is this really the first unexpected meeting of Hyunsuk‘s family? This is ridiculous.

**——**

Jihoon couldn‘t calm himself down. He‘s about to lose his sanity. Obviously, he‘s on a hot-seat because of this unanticipated event. He‘s not yet ready for their breakup. Who knows? _Hyunsuk‘s parents might not want to continue this homosexual relationship they have._

“Mom, Dad, I‘d like you to meet the boy I always tell to you. This is Park Jihoon, my boyfriend.” Hyunsuk introduced while holding Jihoon‘s hand as tight as he could.

“Hello, Mr. and Mrs. Choi.” he politely greets the elder‘s parents who are currently eyeing him.

There was a long silence after the polite greeting. Jihoon‘s unsure what to feel right now but for one thing‘s for sure— he‘s about to pass out. He‘s literally shaking and Hyunsuk can feel it.

“So... _you are the guy that my son wants to sacrifice **his** kneeling position_?” Mrs. Choi asked, making the two boys widen their eyes in shock.

Jihoon almost choked at what he heard. He felt the burning sensation clouding up on his cheeks.

_Did Hyunsuk‘s mom just said that?_

Well, Mrs. Choi’s analogy is correct. Hyunsuk is the one who always does that kneeling position when they are in the apartment where they live.

_Unless everything seems wild and someone needs to titillate._

“She meant when he‘s about to propose to you, you know?” Mr. Choi added making the both of them sigh in relief.

“Mom, Dad, you‘re making him shy even more.” Hyunsuk protested earning a light chuckle from his parents.

“We‘re just making the atmosphere lighter. You looked so tense, Jihoonie. Don‘t feel nervous. Sukkie always tell something ‘bout you whenever he comes here.” Mr. Choi added, smiling as he shifted his gaze to him who looks a bit calmer than earlier.

“T-Thank you for accepting me, Mr. and Mrs. Choi.”

“No, we are the ones that should thank you because you love our son. Hyunsuk might be so childish and whiny little boy who wants attention but I know you could handle that base on his stories.” Mrs. Choi exposed earning a pout from Hyunsuk, “and please call us Mom and Dad. You‘re already part of our family.”

This is what Hyunsuk felt when Jihoon finally introduced him to his parents. The uneasiness and thought of not accepting their relationship shares a large portion on his anxiety. Fortunately, everything turned fine. He‘s glad that both of their parents are not like those others who tend to put their hands as well as their noses on their own children as if they are just robots which they control.

Thinking of how long their relationship is makes them love each other even more. Adding the fact that both of their parents know their relationship makes it even stronger and tighter. The only thing left is their official union.

“Lunch‘s ready!” Hyunjun shouted from the dining room.

“Eat your lunch here, sons. You can go at your apartment after you eat.”

“How did they know?” Jihoon asked making Hyunsuk to smile as an answer.

_What could be the other things his family know?_

_Might be more than just **“living”** together._

**——**

All Jihoon can do is to smile and laugh. He keeps his silence awake since he wants to go home already. He quietly observes his lover‘s family.

There‘s Mr. Choi talking about how noisy Hyunjun and Hyunsuk are when they‘re both here but close their mouths as soon as Hyori finally enters the scene; Mrs. Choi on the other hand casually talks about life and marriage to him and the Choi siblings being themselves.

Hyunsuk notices the stiltedness of the younger although this time‘s probably a benign moment. He can‘t seem to figure it out what kind of move is he going to do next for Jihoon.

_But all of a sudden, a glimpse of mischievous act beheld on his eyes_.

Hyunsuk fishes out his phone from his pocket and quickly scrolls to find some thirst trap pictures he have on his phone. Luckily, he still have some. A smile creeps on his face as he chose the most lewd one and hits the send button, obviously sending it to his unbothered and quiet lover in front of him.

Jihoon, on the other hand, feels the vibration from his phone and immediately checks it just to see a goddamn surprise. _It was a damn good thirsty picture of his lover._ Just as when their eyes meet, Hyunsuk salaciously licks his upper lip. The younger can‘t help but to eyed him even more and he could feel the ignited concupiscence on his manhood.

Jihoon tries to ignore Hyunsuk‘s sudden desire and just focus on interacting with his other family members. The elder seems to be not yet done with his devilish acts and continue “sexting” Jihoon.

_I want you to fuck me, babe._

_Make me scream your name._

_I wanna suck your dick, babe._

_I miss how I bob my head to your sweet baby Jihoonie._

_Babe, I wanna bury my head on your dick._

_I wanna kneel down and eat you._

_Fuck me raw and senseless, babe._

Obviously, Jihoon couldn‘t control himself anymore because of this act Hyunsuk‘s been playing. He tries to ignore the texts but it somehow gets stuck on his head and conceits how those texts could be real.

_This isn‘t over yet._ Just as Jihoon thought the elder‘s lasciviousness ended, his eyes went wide when something brushed on top of his groin. It‘s clearly his lover’s right foot who reaches his pole to rub it slowly.

From rubbing it slow, it went on fast pace and Jihoon has to hold back the moan trying to suppress. He finally got the courage to show his “anger” and “frustration” as he tries to regain his composure.

Loving the irritated sight, Hyunsuk couldn‘t help but to smirk. This is what Jihoon hates the most— teasing him out of nowhere,

_and right now in the middle of their family lunch?_

Hyunsuk continues chewing his food but still keep his intent gaze to Jihoon as if he‘s more delicious than what he is eating right now while of course, doing a foot job to his lover. He‘s really damn good multi-tasker. No wonder why Jihoon loves him dearly.

Jihoon decided to kick Hyunsuk‘s leg.

**Fuck**.

Hyunjun groaned in pain.

“Jun nii-chan, are you okay?” Hyori asked as she notices the sweat continuously dripping on Hyunjun‘s face.

“Y-Yes, Ri-chan. I-I‘m okay.” he stuttered, which earned a shy smile from Jihoon.

Jihoon muttered a soft apology to the elder. Hyunjun on the other hand, just shook his head in disbelief knowing that he‘s also a victim. He even threw a sharp glare to his younger brother.

Now, it‘s over for Hyunsuk. He can‘t be more satisfied witnessing the younger suffer because of his ceased sexual activity,

but it was a bad idea that he didn‘t noticed how Jihoon forms a wicked simper after this.

_It‘s time to pay back for this. Jihoon has an ace that Hyunsuk may have forgotten._

_Time for his devilish revenge._

Jihoon slips his hand on his jacket to grab something. There he grabs the precious little **_controller_** he has on his pocket. Hyunsuk seems to notice the odd behavior of his lover so he keeps his gaze to him, trying to find what could possibly be Jihoon‘s plans. Few seconds later, he suddenly jolted when an incredible vibration was sent to his sleeping manhood.

This is not fucking right at all. Jihoon slides the controller of the _c-ring_ to its maximum level, making Hyunsuk to see clouds. He tries to stop his soft whimper but somehow, he just can‘t. He forgot to remove this because they both thought they were going home early.

For fuck’s sake, it’s already wriggling his balls and base. It’s killing him and he wants to moan out loud Jihoon’s name. The pleasure is already unbearable. Hyunsuk‘s eyes tries to plead but somehow, Jihoon doesn‘t seem to comprehend and just continue torturing his lover.

Hyunjun seems to notice this weird look his brother’s been giving so he immediately taps his shoulder.

“You okay there? You‘re like twisting yourself in pain there.” Hyunjun asked making Jihoon to smirk even more.

Someone on his family finally notices. A sweet revenge. This is getting more exciting for him but not for Hyunsuk. His cheeks are already tinted in crimson red and continuously bites his lower lip to hide the incoming moan.

“I-I‘m fine, hyung. Don‘t worry.” Hyunsuk answered, trying not to shiver while speaking.

Hyunsuk tries to grab his crotch to lessen the feeling but it only gets worse when Jihoon reaches the bulge being evident on his front using his right foot, doing what the elder did to him a while ago. The younger smoothly rubs his toe to Hyunsuk‘s now aching manhood. Tears are already clouding up on his eyes and he still begs Jihoon using it.

Jihoon realizes that his lover‘s family members might notice this tension so he immediately turns the toy off as well as stopping the ‘ _foot job_ ’.

Sighing both in disbelief and annoyance, Hyunsuk gives Jihoon a sharp and deadly glare. He doesn‘t know what to feel— sexually distressed because he wanted more or discomfited because the younger man did this to him right in front of his own family (well at least his family members doesn‘t know he wants to eat another delicious dish that isn‘t served now but somehow, looking at him intently while smirking).

_Fair fight after all an Hyunsuk is defeated._

_For now._

“Mom, do we still have an ice cream?” Hyori asked.

“I don‘t know. Sukkie, try to check if there’s still an ice cream. Get some cup as well.” Mrs. Choi ordered.

“Jihoonie, help me bring the cups.” Hyunsuk suddenly spoke, making Jihoon nod afterwards.

There is a deep silence emerged as they both situated themselves to the kitchen. Hyunsuk closes the door and quickly hugs the younger from his back.

“You‘re trying to seduce me, you bastard.” Jihoon sulkily spoke.

“I‘m just having fun, babe.” Hyunsuk pouted making the younger sigh in frustration, “You also did shit to me.”

Hyunsuk quickly averted Jihoon‘s position and entraps him using his two arms that‘s already on his head‘s level. Their fronts are rubbing, causing friction and an undeniable satisfaction for both of them.

And for no goddamn reason, Hyunsuk just fucking kneel in front of Jihoon‘s clothed member which made him in a state of shock.

“Hyunsuk, what the hell?” Jihoon spoke with full of vexation on his tone.

“Want me to give you some head before heading out?” Hyunsuk naughtily asked.

_Jihoon wants to fucking agree,_

_but before anything else happen here, they have to stop._

“Babe, stop teasing me please.” Jihoon pleaded. Hyunsuk smiles and eventually kisses the younger‘s cheek before getting the things they need for desert.

Their time for eating desert is quite short since Hyunsuk‘s parents will go to a dinner meeting after this. The couple insisted to wash the dishes which Hyunjun agreed since he decided to help Hyori do her homeworks left unanswered.

Hyunsuk’s mind is still made up of evil plans on making Jihoon in a lascivious state. Although in one snap, Jihoon might turn the toy he‘s been wearing to its maximum level once again, he‘s quite sure he‘ll end up being sore even if he’ll be a good baby boy.

Wiping up the plates Jihoon had cleanse, he suddenly went to the younger‘s back, trying to dive himself on the crook of his neck even if Jihoon‘s taller than him. He plants sloppy and vehement kisses on it making Jihoon to moan uncontrollably once again. He gave more access to the elder for him to devour and mark his neck completely. He almost forget that he needs to finish washing the dishes first.

Yet, Jihoon is Jihoon. When Hyunsuk‘s still busy marking his neck, he grabs the controller on his pocket and turns it on once again. Hyunsuk felt the vibration on his manhood again and there he is, a moaning machine almost screaming Jihoon‘s name endlessly.

“Ji–hoon– p-please– d-don‘t–” Hyunsuk manages to speak between his moans.

“Don‘t what, babe? Want me to stop?” Jihoon asked, turning the level of vibration to its maximum level once again.

The c-ring is tingling every part of Hyunsuk‘s dick right now. At any time moment, he might release the juices so he immediately pleads Jihoon to stop.

“Jihoonie– please! No more or I‘ll come!” he almost screamed.

“Hush, babe. Your siblings might hear you.” Jihoon whispers before nibbling the elder‘s right ear.

“Fuck you, Jihoon.” the elder cries, making Jihoon to smirk once again

**_This is a game Hyunsuk made but at the end, Jihoon still won._ **

Leaving the panting elder, Jihoon went in front of the refrigerator to get some ice cream. He just want to eat some strawberry ice cream but another wicked idea came to his mind. Luckily, the dishes are already done so he immediately went back to Hyunsuk‘s place, still holding the cup of strawberry ice cream.

“Babe, want some more **_spices_**?” he asked sexily, ignoring the pants the elder is producing.

Hyunsuk seems to understand Jihoon‘s intimation, making him to smirk. He immediately grabs Jihoon with him and went upstairs particularly the third floor of their house. The younger seems to be smirking as Hyunsuk leads the way.

And from there, they reach a door on the farthest part of this floor.

Once Hyunsuk opens the door, Jihoon finally sights the aesthetic ultraviolet hue of the room. It somehow matches the feeling right now.

“This is my room, babe. No one will hear us here since this is also my mini studio.” Hyunsuk explained as they enter the room, “You know... um... sound compressor?”

Unlike all other dramas where the couples tend to forget locking their doors, Hyunsuk made sure it‘s locked. Jihoon then places the cup of ice cream on the table and began the foreplay.

Jihoon introduces his lips to Hyunsuk‘s, tongue trying to fight one another. Hyunsuk knows how strong and fierce Jihoon is making him to admit his defeat and began surrendering his mouth. The younger savors Hyunsuk‘s lips, more like abusing it. The latter seems to be fine having bruised lips though it may be hard to explain to everyone what happened to it after this especially to his family.

Jihoon bites his lover‘s lower lip, earning a dirty moan from the owner which gave Jihoon a more access to explore Hyunsuk‘s cavern. Tongue already swirling inside and hands already wandering, Jihoon is already on fire and he can‘t wait to fuck his lover in 21 style, or maybe in a 57 style but positions don't matter now.

_What matters most is the sight of his baby boy moaning his name in pleasure._

Hyunsuk finally gains an access to the hem of Jihoon‘s sweater, quickly discarding it. Jihoon already discarded Hyunsuk‘s upper garment, leaving their bodies feel the cold breeze from the air-conditioner. Hyunsuk goes down to kneel, yanking off the clothing that covers Jihoon‘s dick.

Jihoon‘s hard dick sprung free. Hyunsuk gladly takes it by slowly jerking it off first before taking it whole. Jihoon can‘t help but to moan once again as the elder did this once again— taking his dick whole as if it‘s really fit for his mouth. He‘s quite a damn good sucker because the younger‘s dick always hit the back of his throat yet he manages to gag but regains back his skills.

“You‘re so good taking me, babe.” Jihoon compliments between his mewls, “Can‘t wait to feel your walls again.”

Few more bob and licks, it‘s already Hyunsuk‘s turn. Jihoon immediately pulls Hyunsuk back just to kiss him once again. Tasting the salty pre-cum on the elder‘s mouth, he didn‘t mind it and just continue doing his job. On a swift move, Hyunsuk‘s lower garments is already gone from the sight.

_A damn pro, indeed._

Hyunsuk pulls Jihoon to the king sized bed he has on his room and kisses him once again. Their kisses became sloppier and wetter, sweats dripping even if there’s a cold breeze the air-conditioner produces. Jihoon gets up and went to the table, grabbing the cup of ice cream he brought.

“Stay still, babe. Let me enjoy this savory desert.” Jihoon spoke as he gets some spoonful ice cream and spreads it on Hyunsuk‘s body.

Hyunsuk couldn‘t help but to moan softly as the cold ice cream meets his body. From his chest up until his thighs and between are already covered with ice cream.

Jihoon smiles at the sight. He licks his upper lip before letting his mouth do the work.

“You‘re so fucking savory.” Jihoon complimented once again.

_“Then eat me, babe.”_

And as for the elder‘s cue, Jihoon starts licking Hyunsuk chest, tasting the body spiced up with the strawberry flavored ice cream. He proceeds to lick Hyunsuk’s aching buds, licking and nibbling it. Flicking the other one, Hyunsuk can‘t help himself but to moan, almost losing his voice.

Once Jihoon‘s done abusing the elder‘s chest, he proceeded to go down furthermore, licking the thighs that‘s been aching to be touched. Hyunsuk arches his back and screams Jihoon‘s name, feeling that he‘s near the glory. The younger slaps Hyunsuk‘s thigh, earning another earthy and dirty moan from the elder. He then takes a quick long lick to the pole, driving Hyunsuk‘s libido crazy but just as he did this, he ignored it and flips the elder.

_No more foreplay, or somehow, an encore of foreplay before doing the right thing to do._

There he finally meets the worthy dish. He positioned Hyunsuk on all fours, witnessing the pink and tight hole of his lover. He proceeds to put another spoonful of ice cream to it, earning another sultry moan from the elder. He‘s already losing his consciousness to Jihoon’s works and he doesn‘t know if he can still keep up.

Jihoon dives himself into the hole, licking every inch that‘s covered with ice cream. The elder moans, only to be welcomed by the intoxicating pleasure because of what Jihoon‘s doing. The younger even inserted his tongue into the hole, making it hard first before thrusting it without prior notice. Hyunsuk‘s already feeling ecstatic and he couldn‘t handle it already.

“Jihoon— Babe— P-please fuck me already.” Hyunsuk begs which Jihoon gladly accepts.

But there’s a problem.

“I left the lube and condom on our apartment—”

**“Then fuck me raw!”** Hyunsuk shouted, making Jihoon to smirk.

They really be doing this without lubricants nor condom. He’ll feel Hyunsuk‘s tight walls and shit, it’s a damn good feeling.

Jihoon positioned himself and yes, it‘s in the 21 as Hyunsuk is already on all fours. Forgetting to prep, he entered Hyunsuk, earning a sound of pain and pleasure as the elder feels the sudden intrusion without any equipments.

This might look absurd but Hyunsuk eventually adjusted, slowly moving towards Jihoon which he gladly accepted by pounding senseless. Pound and bang and blow, Hyunsuk is already crying while moaning Jihoon‘s name in a way that excites the younger even more.

One more hit, Hyunsuk already screamed, indicating that Jihoon finally hits the bull‘s eye.

“Here, huh?” Jihoon asked as he blow another which made Hyunsuk to see stars.

Jihoon‘s fucking done and Hyunsuk already sees clouds already forming on his sight. The younger pounds continuously, sound of their bodies clashing through each other is already clamouring as he also hits the spot simultaneously.

“I‘m so close, Babe.” Jihoon whispered as he grabs the controller of Hyunsuk‘s toy.

He forgot to remove this so might as well use it. Jihoon turns it to its maximum level and Hyunsuk cries blaring moans as he tries to keep himself up from the younger pounding at his back while the vibrator matches the rhythm.

_Bang and blow and pound_ , bodies flapping and earthy moans make a good harmony.

“Babe, I feel like I‘m coming—”

“Come for me, Babe.” Jihoon almost screamed after speaking, voice being so raspy as he pounds hard.

Few more blows and the sweet cum finally spurts out of Jihoon‘s dick and went inside Hyunsuk‘s majestic hole, leaking some on their thighs. The elder on the other hand spurts his cum after stroking it as the vibrator helps him with it.

They lie on the bed, both panting as the stickiness of their bodies emerge. Jihoon pulls his lover into a tight hug because he knows that it damn hurts a lot.

“I‘m so sorry, Babe. I‘ll bring the lube and condom next time.”

“Don’t worry, Jihoonie. It just hurts a little that I won‘t be able to walk for weeks.” Hyunsuk ironically answered.

“I think we should clean ourselves up because we‘re already sticky because of the ice cream.” Jihoon suggested before kissing Hyunsuk‘s crown.

”And I guess I should remove this because I might die because of blood clot or something.” Hyunsuk joked right away after removing the c-ring on his wet pole.

Jihoon gets up and lifts Hyunsuk to bring him to the bathroom.

_But the shit ardor he feels never subsides._

Just as when he situated Hyunsuk on the bowl, he plants another batch of wet and sloppy kisses.

“You bastard! Aren‘t you tired?” Hyunsuk manages to ask between his moans.

**_“Not until I make you cry in pleasure once again, Babe.”_ **

_Jihoon never heard any single word from the elder._

_But he didn‘t protested as well._

_Oh good gracious, another damn good treat for tonight after this afternoon delight._

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you can give your comments here or on [Curious Cat](https://curiouscat.qa/brokestell).
> 
> You can also check my other works on  
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/chickenstell).
> 
> Until next time~


End file.
